Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
A pilot episode of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight filmed in 2006 featuring Matt Smith in the lead role of Kit Taylor and Kandis Erickson as Maya Young was produced and was later leaked online before being taken down in December 2008. Cast Main cast * Kit Taylor, Adam: Stephen Lunsford * Len: Matt Mullins * Maya Young: Aria Alistar Recurring cast * Xaviax: William O'Leary * Lacey Sheridan: Marisa Lauren * Trent Moseley: Taylor Emerson * Michelle Walsh: Kathy Christopherson * Kase: Carrie Reichenbach * Richie Preston, Ian: Tony Moras * Drew Lansing, Chance: Christopher Foley * Grant Staley, Van: Christopher Babers * James Trademore, Pryce: Scott Bailey * Brad Barrett, Cameron: Keith Stone * Chris Ramirez, Quinn: Michael Cardelle * Danny Cho, Hunt: Mike Moh * Albert Cho, Chase: Tony Sano * Vic Frasier, Nolan: Mark Cameron Wystrach * Frank Taylor: Jeff Davis * Detective Grimes: James Patterson * Agent Phillips: Jamison Jones * Eubulon: Mark Dacascos * Sara: Camila Greenberg Guest stars * Kit's foster mom: Kathleen Gati * Grace Kiefer: Victoria Jackson * Grant's Master: T. J. Storm Suit actors/stunt crew * Hiroshi Maeda * Reuben Langdon * Mark Musashi * Dorenda Moore * Tadahiro Nakamura * Aaron Toney * Hideki Sugiguchi * Sam Looc * McKay Stewart International broadcasts Dragon Knight was shown in Brazil on Rede Globo during its TV Globinho programming block, and has been replaced by a re-run of Dragonball as of September 2009, and was only being shown on Cartoon Network in that country, until it came back to TV Globinho as a part of its Saturday Morning timeblock as of January, 2010, in Mexico on Televisa, and in Venezuela on Venevisión. It also aired in Germany, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein on RTL II. However, RTL II cancelled the show after 17 episodes due to low ratings. The dubbed version of the series also aired on Indonesia's free-to-air TV channel Indosiar on Sunday mornings at 6:00 am (UTC+07:00). There are currently plans to air the series in Colombia on Caracol TV, in Italy on Mediaset, in Latin America on Cartoon Network, and on other Cartoon Network affiliates in Southeast Asia, the Philippines, India, Pakistan, and Australia. On the Australian digital free-to-air channel GO! the show airs on Tuesday mornings at 7:30am. It was also broadcast in Japan on Toei's satellite subscription channel Toei Channel in the fall of 2009 as part of the Heisei Kamen Rider series 10th Anniversary project. Voice actors brought onto the project include Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Kit/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Takahiro Sakurai as Danny Cho/Kamen Rider Axe. The dub was then aired again on TV Asahi in 2010. Previous actors from the Kamen Rider franchise who lend their voices to the cast (presumably in the Japanese Dub of Dragon Knight) include: *Satoshi Matsuda (Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight in Ryuki) as Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight. *Yuria Haga (Mari Sonoda in 555 and Mio Suzuki in Kiva) as Maya Young. *Kōji Yusa (Urataros in Den-O) as Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque. *Hiroki Takahashi (Eve in Cho Den-O Episode Yellow) as Richie Preston/Kamen Rider Incisor. *Hiroshi Kamiya (the Ghost Imagin in Saraba Den-O: Final Countdown) as Chris Ramirez/Kamen Rider Sting. *Tomokazu Sugita (Kivat-bat the 3rd in Kiva) as JTC/Kamen Rider Strike. *Kenji Matsuda (Kamen Rider Zanki in Hibiki and Jiro/Garulu in Kiva) as Grant Staley/Kamen Rider Camo. *Shouma Yamamoto (Takato Shiramine/Kamen Rider Rey in Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World and Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga in Kiva) as Brad Barrett/Kamen Rider Thrust. *Hideo Ishikawa (Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil in Decade) as Vic Frasier/Kamen Rider Wrath. *Ryouta Murai (Kazuya Suzuki in Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka and Yuusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga in Decade) as Albert Cho/Kamen Rider Spear. *Miyuki Sawashiro (Kiva-la in Decade) as Kase/Kamen Rider Siren. *Hōchū Ōtsuka (Deneb in Den-O) as Xaviax *Tsuyoshi Koyama (Kamen Rider Odin / the Visor Voice in Ryuki) as Eubulon. *Rikiya Koyama (Joe the Haze in Black RX) as Frank Taylor On TV Asahi affiliate broadcasts of the Japanese-dubbed Dragon Knight, the song "Dive into the Mirror" by defspiral, is used as the opening theme. The group also performed as Wilma-Sidr for Kamen Rider W. The song "ANOTHER WORLD", sung by Tatsuhisa Suzuki and Satoshi Matsuda under the pseudonym "Kit×Len", was used as the ending theme. International DVD releases In addition to airing outside the United States, Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight is available on DVD in certain countries. In Brazil, 13 DVD Volumes of all 40 episodes were released by PlayArte Home Video even though their site only lists the first two. In Germany, Season 1 – Vol. 1 and Season 1 – Vol. 2 were released on DVD by EuroVideo and m4e (Made For Entertainment) in February 2010., but no other volumes were released due to the show's cancellation over there. On July 21, 2010, Toei released the first DVD boxset of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight containing the first 20 episodes along with a DVD release of the Special Event that took place on January 2010 in Japan. Throughout the summer of that year, Toei released 10 DVD Volumes of all 40 episodes as well as a second boxset with the last 20 episodes. In most parts of Asia, 10 DVD Volumes and 2 DVD boxsets of all 40 episodes were released by MediaLink. Video game A fighting game based on the series was released for the Nintendo DS and Wii platforms by D3 Publisher on November 17, 2009, despite the official trailer announcing a December 2009 release. Nintendo DS version The Nintendo DS version was developed by Natsume. In this game, you use your Advent Cards to perform special attacks, depending on how much your Advent Gauge is filled up, with the Final Vent being used when all three bars are full. You can charge your Rider's Advent Gauge by touching and holding your Rider until all three bars are full. You are also able to select two more different cards before starting a battle. The game's "Ventara Mode" is a series of missions where you fight Advent Beasts and other Kamen Riders, with a chance of unlocking them (as well as more Advent Cards) in a certain mission. Xaviax is the final boss and has a different ending for each of the playable Riders except for Wrath who fights Dragon Knight as the final boss due to Wrath being possessed by Xaviax as in the show. Xaviax himself becomes a playable character in "Duel Mode" once all 13 Riders are unlocked and the player has defeated every mission (including defeating Xaviax himself) available in the "Ventara Mode" for each Rider. Despite being a fighting game, it only supports single player. Wii version The Wii version was developed by Eighting and uses a modified engine based on Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes for the PlayStation 2, which was also developed by Eighting. It even uses the same stages and music. Dragon Knight and Onyx's character models were even recycled from Ryuki and Ryuga's character models. However, the gameplay was changed significantly. The Rider Gauge (now Advent Gauge) does not charge anymore. You can only fill it up by attacking your opponent without special attacks. Depending on how much your Advent Gauge is filled up, you can perform special attacks by using an Advent Card, with the Final Vent being used when your gauge is full. You can also select any Advent Card you want before you fight. Unlike the DS version, you can only play as the 13 Riders. You unlock the rest of the Riders in Arcade Mode and "Mirror World" mode. Xaviax is only a non-playable boss in both Arcade and "Mirror World". The game's "Mirror World" mode is a feature not in Climax Heroes and is also a series of missions where you not only fight Riders in one-on-one battles, but also defeat Advent Beasts in beat 'em up-like stages, which were not featured in the Climax Heroes series until Climax Heroes OOO for the PSP and Wii, with more stages and kaijins. As you progress, not only are you able to unlock other Riders, but you gain Rider Points to buy more Advent Cards in Card Mode. Unlike the single player-only DS version, the Wii version supports up to two players. External links ;Official ;Interviews * Henshin Justice Unlimited – Nathan Long Interview * SciFi Japan – Steve Wang Interview * NERDSociety Interviews Steve Wang * KRDKSecrets Interview with Steve Wang * KRDKSecrets Interview with Matt Mullins * KRDKSecrets Interview with Jeff Davis ;Video Game Category:International Adaptation Series Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight